Beyblade New Generations
by Jay48
Summary: Seralized from my rpg, Its Time for A Whole New Level Of Beyblading.rn Local talented Beyblader Jay is the best in his city and it ready to show off his skills to the world. He is soon approached by a official of the BBA known as MR. Lucas who invites hi


Jason a talented beyblader walks down the streets of his busy city. Along is way he sees several kids involved in beyblade matches.

"Ah" he said remembering the days he first became a beyblader, the day he got his first beyblade, first battle and all.

Recently he was approached by a man named Lucas. He told Jay that he showed great skill as a beyblader and that he wanted him to be captain of a new beyblade team he was sponsoring. Naturally Jay accepted the offer. The team that Lucas was sponsor would be called the WhirlingWarriors, the thing was he had to find members.

At the foot of a beyblade dish a boy in his late 17's smiled as he was one victory from winning the street battle. "Man I'm so sugur-rushed, I cant wait to go fight my last opponent so bring it on!" he commanded with confidence.

Out from an ally a girl looking about 16 came and stood at the opposite side of the dish. She was wearing a pink band in her hair to stop her knee length hair from getting in her face. She was also wearing a white tank top and short jeans than came up half way between her knees and top of her leg. The boy looked at her and started to laugh her head off.

"What the! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA you got to be kidding me. My last battle is against a girl? Oh man this has gotta be a joke".

She just stood there and took out her launcher a beyblade. She clipped it in place and held her launcher out ready to battle.

The boy looked at her and stopped laughing. He smiled and took the place ready to launch his beyblade.

"This is gonna be quick and fast just to show you that you cant beat me! You can call when to go,"

The female blader grips on the ripcord as her hand muscles tighten on the boys remark,

"I think it's time we blow this scene, get everybody's stuff together, OK three, two, one Let's jam!"

She pulls the cord and spin her blade but she slides it back in and revs it a few more times to make it reach its max speed and damage potential, and without warning it launched onto the dish, at the same time the boy launched. His beyblade attacked missing by centimeters, he tried a second time but just couldn't hit it.

As Jason watched the matches,a battle in different stadium one in particular caught his eye. A girl who was about to win a match. Her beyblade spun around the outside of the arena and as it was literally ripping the cheap thick plastic dish to bits due to its speed and in one quick movement.

"Bye, bye!" she said

That's when it was over. Her beyblade rammed into the boys knocking it clear out of the dish and smashing it into a wall where nothing more then little fragments of him beyblade remained. She smiled, took her beyblade and walked away from the dish where she saw Jason. Jason walked over to her.

"Hi" he said "That's was some excellent beyblading u did so what's ur name".

She answered. "The names Sapphire Ray, and yours?".

"The name is Jay" said Jay "So how long have you been blading"

Sapphire smiled "Only a year or so. I took it up when I got ascholarship to the college near here to do research on beyblades. And yourself?".

Jason smirked at her "I don't like to brag" he said, "But I have been blading since 3 years and one of the best bladers in town. Anyway now its time to talk business"

Sapphire looked at him still smiling "What business is that?"

"Well how should I put this?" Jason said thinking, "OK there's this guy nameMr. Lucas who is looking for people for a beyblade team he is gonna start and sponsor. He choose me to lead the team and said I should start looking for talented bladers for the team".

Sapphire keeps looking as if interested in what he is saying.

"OK so um I was checking out the matches and noticed that you look like an awesome blader" Jay said, "The team will be called the WhirlingWarriors and will be registered world wide as in official beyblading team"

"Sounds interesting" Sapphire walks around him in circles and looks him over "Do I fit the criteria for such a team?"

"Well judging you from my standard. I say you do" Jay replied "So what do you say you In?".

Sapphire spins her blade on her finger like a basket ball player would with a ball "Oh you bet ya but I will need to get my proper beyblade as this trainer blade has almost had it".

"OK cool check this baby out" Jay said pulling out his Beyblade it was blue and red colored and shone in the light. His BitBeast White Falcon was in the center of the blade.

Sapphire took a close look at it, mostly at the disks and other parts "That's pretty sweet. I just hope mine is this sweet when its finished. Its been in the making for over a month now and it should be finished any time soon...I hope" sapphire looks towards the college in the distance "wanna come check out where my research is held?"

"OK cool lets go" said Jay.

With that sapphire grabs his hand and runs towards the college. As they ran in, many older students could been seen walking around the grounds. Both of them stood out for being younger than any of them. Sapphire took him threw a door and threw another. Going up a flight of stairs and finally threw a door that lead into her dorm.

She ran past her three 18 year old room mates "hiya gals" and then into her room where lots of electrical equipment, and parts of blades material. In one corner stood a machine that had a beyblade that looked like it was made of glass and a red light hitting it.

On the side it said "WARNING LASER CUTTING IN PROGRESS"...


End file.
